


Just us

by RockSaltandCherryPie



Series: Wincest "First" prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Season 8, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockSaltandCherryPie/pseuds/RockSaltandCherryPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "the first time Dean tells Sam he loves him in a more-than-brotherly way"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just us

It was true, Dean had been bothered ever since he got back from purgatory and found out Sam had been living the simple life with some random chick while he was in the asshole of the earth slitting throats and tearing out guts and nearly starving to death.

It was true, so when Sam asked him about it he didn’t try to deny it.

"Yeah, Sam, something’s _wrong_.” Dean said once they arrived back at the safe house after solving another case to get their minds momentarily off of everything (it hadn’t really worked).

"Well, what is it? You’ve been avoiding the subject all freaking week, and all I’ve been is honest with you."

"It’s that while you were off banging Thumbelina—"

" _Amelia_."

"You know, watering plants, walking dogs, I was trying not to die every goddamn minute of every day. Wondering if maybe there was a chance I’d make it back out… To let you know I was okay. To _ease your worrying mind_.”

"Dean, I thought you were dead…"

"Yeah, well, I’m not! Surprise surprise. I mean, it’s okay, y’know," Dean started sarcastically. "If you’d rather have that bitch over your own brother. It’s okay. I get it."

"Dean, it’s not even about that."

"Of course it is."

"Anyway, you’ll be glad to know I’m not even with her anymore."

"Does she know that?" Dean scoffed.

"What… Are you jealous or something?"

"What? No! I mean…"

"Because you’ve been a pissy bitch ever since I brought up Amelia. If there’s something you wanna tell me, you better tell me now, Dean, I swear. I—"

"Yes, I am! Because it’s supposed to be me!"

Sam froze. “What’re you talking about, Dean?”

"You’re supposed to be with me." Dean didn’t even know what he was saying. It was like the words were involuntarily being ripped out of his throat. "I mean were supposed to be together." Dean scrubbed at his lips to maybe get himself to shut up and turned his back to Sam.

"Dean… We are…" Sam’s small voice came from behind him.

"No, we’re not." Dean smashed his fist into the wall by the door. "I mean only us. Together. That’s the way I want it. That’s the only…" Dean’s curled in his quivering lip and held it between his teeth. "I want you… with me…" Dean’s shoulders shook with the effort it was taking to either get the words out or try to hold them back. He wasn’t sure. He wasn’t even making sense. His head was in shambles. His sweaty fist rested against the wall, shaking and clenching tight.

Impossibly, he felt warm arms wrap around his waist, and then a face pressing up against the top of his spine.

"I am with you…" Sam murmured into his shirt.

Liquid almost trickled out of the corners of Dean’s eyes. Everything was blurry. He twisted around and cupped Sam’s face gently. Sam’s hands fell slack against his waist. Dean pressed a small kiss right on the corner of Sam’s mouth, holding it there only briefly before pulling back and looking in his baby brother’s eyes.

"Just us… like this…" Dean whispered. "I love you, Sammy."


End file.
